Modern high-density integrated circuits (ICs) are known to be vulnerable to damage from the electrostatic discharge (ESD) from a charged body (human or otherwise) as the charged body physically contacts the IC. ESD damage occurs when the amount of charge exceeds the capability of the electrical conduction path through the IC. The typical ESD failure mechanisms include thermal runaway resulting in junction shorting, and dielectric breakdown resulting in gate-junction shorting in the metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) context.
An IC may be subjected to a damaging ESD event in the manufacturing process, during assembly, testing, or in the system application. In conventional IC ESD protection schemes, active clamp circuits are generally used to shunt ESD current between the power supply rails and thereby protect internal IC element nodes that are connected to bond pads from ESD damage.
One type of active ESD clamp circuit, known as an active Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) cell (active FET ESD cell), typically includes a trigger circuit coupled between the power supply rails that has a trigger output that couples to a gate of at least one large area MOSFET clamp transistor which acts as a shunting circuit being in parallel to the pin(s) being protected when triggered ON. The conduction of the clamp transistor(s) is controlled by the trigger circuit.